


Celebrity Skin

by some_stars



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: It better be worth it.Music is "Celebrity Skin" by Hole.





	Celebrity Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes/warnings: violence against women, blood/injury, a very brief clip from an attempted rape scene, NSFW sexual content. Also contains major spoilers for season 4.
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://some-stars.tumblr.com/post/162652756413/new-vid-for-black-sails-with-major-s4-spoilers)

[Black Sails - Celebrity Skin](https://vimeo.com/224413254) from [some_stars](https://vimeo.com/user5044533) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password: blacksails**

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/86ppizhbo9jpazp/Black_Sails_-_Celebrity_Skin_-_some_stars_%28small%29_%282%29.mp4)

**LYRICS**  
Oh, make me over  
I'm all I want to be  
A walking study  
In demonology

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, so glad you could make it now

Oh, look at my face  
My name is might have been  
My name is never was  
My name's forgotten

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

When I wake up in my makeup  
It's too early for that dress  
Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here  
With your pound of flesh  
No second billing cause you're a star now  
Oh, Cinderella  
They aren't sluts like you  
Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses  
Can you stand up or will you  
Just fall down

You better watch out  
What you wish for  
It better be worth it  
So much to die for

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

When I wake up in my makeup  
Have you ever felt so used up as this?  
It's all so sugarless  
Hooker, waitress, model, actress  
Oh, just go nameless  
Honeysuckle, she's full of poison  
She obliterated everything she kissed  
Now she's fading  
Somewhere in Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here  
With your pound of flesh

You want a part of me  
Well, I'm not selling cheap  
No, I'm not selling cheap


End file.
